


An End, A Start

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [7]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Discussions of death, Flowers, Gen, Pre-P4U and Post-The Answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Aigis and Akihiko meet again at the dorms.(Persona Week Day 3: Persona 3/Endings)





	An End, A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for Persona Week, Akihiko and Aigis talking and bonding. Wrote this forever ago but I wish I could've fit Yukari in too, since she also had a big role in The Answer. Aw well.

Akihiko didn’t know why he decided to visit Iwatodai dorms so shortly after he started college, but here he was. They were closed, not a soul in them, but he still stood outside, looking up with a frown. This was where it all ended, the last place SEES came together to fight off a threat… Only that time, the threat had been themselves.

“Akihiko-san.” He turned and saw Aigis, school uniform covering her body. “I wasn’t expecting to see you around here.”

“I could say the same, Aigis. Didn’t these dorms close down?” He gave an awkward smile as the girl approached.

“Yes, but I’ve made it a habit to visit every week…” He noticed then that she was holding three flowers to her chest. “To leave these.”

“What are they for?” Akihiko frowned as she moved to the steps.

She placed a carnation on the step. “To remember the passion we all had for the fight...and for each other.”

He bit his lip. They’d all lost that passion for a while, though… In a way, for all of them, it was out of love for...

A white camelia followed. “So he knows we trust in him and what he’s doing… And that he can trust us to make it easier.”

For him. No matter how one looked at it, they’d all loved him. Enough to create the Abyss of Time and trap themselves without meaning to. “I’m sure he’d like that.”

“You sound like you’re about to cry…” Aigis turned to look at Akihiko, tears in her eyes.

“You look like you are crying.”

Aigis wiped at her eyes and smiled a bit before placing the last flower, a white lily. “To remember Metis by… She was a handful sometimes, but…”

“...I guess she was innocent in a way, huh?” Akihiko frowned as he moved to kneel next to Aigis. “She didn’t make the Abyss, after all…”

“And she didn’t ask to be born. It was because of me that she was…”

“The same could be said of any of us, don’t you think?” Akihiko shrugged a bit. “I do guess she was “born” at the worst possible time…”

There’d been no warmth from SEES towards her due to her initial actions. Looking back on it, Akihiko couldn’t say he’d want to do it differently, but he did feel bad. She’d been lost, confused, angry… Just like all of them. Only she hadn’t had a group that knew her well to rely on.

“...It’s all over, isn’t it?” Aigis’ voice brought him out of his thoughts. “The Dark Hour, the Abyss of Time…”

“Yeah.”

“That also means our time with them is over, doesn’t it?”

He turned his head to look at her. “What do you mean, Aigis?”

“We won’t see Shinjiro-san or Metis or… Or him again, will we?” She hugged her knees and hid her face in them.

“...We won’t, no. But I’m sure they’re all watching out for us.” Akihiko looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. “I bet they’re seeing everything we’re doing and cheering us on, even right now.”

“But I wouldn’t say they’d be cheering us on in our mourning.” Aigis frowned and tilted her head to the side.

“N-not what I mean, Aigis. I meant…” Akihiko sighed and shook his head. “That they’re cheering us on for going forward, even without them.”

“I see…” Aigis looked back to the flowers. “Just because our time with them has ended, doesn’t mean they’re gone.”

“Yeah…” Akihiko nodded and looked at the flowers as well. “I’m sure they’re still with us, in their own little ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personaweek is on tumblr @personaweek! Feel free to check it out for the works of others, I'll be reblogging it all there, after all!


End file.
